carnosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
Velociraptor
The velociraptors were a group of Dromaeosaurids that lived in what is now the mongolian desert. The Velociraptors were about seven-feet tall and five-feet long and according it to Dr. Hodge, apparently all the V-raptors were all male. Carnosaur 2 They first appeared in Carnosaur 2 replacing their close cousin Deinonychus since all the Deinonychus eggs were destroyed in the explosion. Several eggs were found in the desert, and were transferred to the Yucca Mountain mine facility, keeping the eggs a secret to some of the staff. The eggs were kept frozen thinking it was safe as Mcquade annouced, but due to a radiation leak, the raptors hatched and caused havoc in lower floors by tearing through the wires. It is then Officer Walker heads down to check the problem and then is attacked by a raptor. Later a Velociraptor heads up to the surface and finds and heads near the facilities diner and causes a ruckus outside; Zeb heads outside thinking it was Coyotes, but then hears a sound; when he does he turns around he sees the dinosaur and is frozen dead in his tracks and taken off screen is thrown around out side, it is then that Zeb is thrown through the window. Several seconds later Jesse's uncle sees the dinosaur and scared out of his wits opens the door letting the dromaeosaurid in and slashing him across the diner, thus killing him, it then attacks the other workers and waitresses; in a matter minutes the other Velociraptors invade the entire facilities killing all of the workers and staff. Later McQuade asks for help from Kahane's troops and head to Mountain's facility, once there the crew search for around the area and the little more they know from all the blood in the diner room and all the facilties security and systems are trashed plus finding a giant tooth, they now are in suspicion on whats really going on. Soon they hear terrifying roar and then Kahane is attacked by one of the raptors and is killed. Later Moses & Galloway are attacked and killed by Velociraptors. Trying to stop the raptors from getting to the surface the crew plants dynamite all around the facility in order keep the monsters from coming to the computer room, when the raptors tinckered with everything in facility; they cause a meltdown and everyone has too evacuate. When they head to the elevator a V-Raptor attacks Rawlins and hoists her up outside the elevator, and then bites her arm off, and then finally kills her by eating her stomach. In the end several Raptors chase the crew up to the surface only when Monk is damaged by a small explosion; helpess to move McQuade tries to save Monk but was too late when the raptors closely pursed them, in the end McQuade and Monk sacrifice themselves and the raptors are no more. Carnosaur 3 In Carnosaur 3 the last of the carnosaurs a T-rex and two raptors are being transported on the back of a truck. When terrorists hijack the trucks thinking they are stealing uranium they accidentaly release the raptors killing them. when the special ops come in to investigate they soon discover that every new generation of carnosaur becomes more deadlier than the last so which means the raptors are very intelligent. they also discover that the raptors are practically indestructible For Example when Polcheck killed of the one of the carnosaurs they took it back to the lab only to wake up from death and attack the team.eventually the entire ship that the raptors and T-rex are hiding in explodes killing the raptors. After the event one of the terrorists is in the back of a police car where he awakens and finds a raptor next to him and devours him. Raptor Legacy Although they are not as famous as Speilberg's Velociraptors, the Carnosaur raptors have been introduced to media in many shows and reference (though not seen personally). *In many cartoons or movies a high pitched croaking sound of the Velociraptor (recorded sounds of treefrogs) can be heard in the background. *In a second issue of a Jurassic Park comic simply labled "Raptor" a group of raptors kill the pilots of a plane. This sequence maybe reference to the scene where a raptor stowsaway in a helicoptor and killing the pilot. *The fluttering call of the Velociraptors were used in other movies such as "Bartok the magnificent" where the sounds were used for the roar of Ludmilla in her dragon form and "T-Rex: Back to the Cretaceous" used for the cries of a baby Tyrannosaurus. *In a flim adaption of Land of the Lost a group of Velociraptors in the movie suprisingly resembles the raptors in Carnosaur. Trivia Gallery CarnosaurBox.jpg|Velociraptor holding the 3 Carnosaur movies carnosaur310.jpg|Albino Velociraptor Category:Carnosaur 2, Primal Species, Raptor, Carnosaur (Dinosaurs)